The invention is applicable in cell guides on container ships and enables containers of standard sizes differing in length and width to be stowed.
The introduction of different length and width standards for containers makes it increasing more difficult to adjust the extent of the container stowing places to the changing variety of requirements. The adjustment is accomplished by the use of stowing frames of variable size on board ships. With the present state of the art, the stowing frames for containers can be varied in length as required. Insofar as the containers to be loaded are to loaded into container stowing frames of the same width dimension, considerable time and money must be spent for converting the container cell frame and the turn-around time of the ship is increased. The economics of container transport are thus adversely affected by the conversion associated therewith.
It is an object of the invention is to eliminate the demonstrated disadvantages with respect to costs and time and to increase the economic efficiency of container transport by sea.
It is a further object of the invention to provide cell guides on board ships for containers of different standard sizes in length and breadth.